


Things Change (Somethings Never Change)

by Superhero_97_05



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Investigative Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jealousy, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protection, Protective Jughead Jones, Supportive Jughead Jones, Witness Protection, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_97_05/pseuds/Superhero_97_05
Summary: It has been 5 years after graduation. Three years since they last spoke.They had a plan.Two years after graduation she ghosted him….or did she….Or Betty and Jughead had a love so strong death couldn't break them apart. They had a plan but two years after graduation she stopped all contact. No goodbye. Nothing. She was just gone. Jughead was left devastated and wondering what went wrong. Three years later he gets a call about an accident so he goes to Riverdale. What happens when the blonde he was in love with that he thought abandoned him shows up to help. He has questions. But is he ready for the answers? Remember in Riverdale nothing is ever as it seems.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 125





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of before graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is my first time writing fanfiction or an AU so I am really sorry for any mistakes. This story is kind of how I want season 5 to go....sort of.... what i mean is i do not wish harm on any character but the way the story goes feels like it would fit. in my opinion it is the best way to split them up without making it too complicated and hard to find each other again. Also I am not the best with explanations so here is my story I hope you like it!

“Hey Betts?” Jughead asks. He wants to make sure they haven't forgotten anything for their last day at school. When she doesn't answer he turns to see her sitting on the bed staring off into space. Ever since he found out about the kiss she has clung to him or she just stares off into space. He hears her crying at night and it breaks his heart. She is worried that he is going to leave her because of everything that has happened. When they had first talked about everything that went down between her and Archie, he was upset and told her he needed space. He didn't let her explain at all but he should have known she wasn't going to back down. Betty being Betty, she gave him his space but explained everything through both text and voicemail. Jughead had gone down to the bunker and had sat for 20 minutes before his phone went off about a million times. First he had many voicemails, then his phone notified him he had many texts too. He thought she was begging for him to come back but instead he found their conversation log filled with monologue after monologue. But it was her first text that got his attention.

> * * *
> 
> _My Love: Jughead, I know you need your space_ _to think but we both know you can't do_ _that properly without an explanation. All_ _that's going to happen right now without_ _one is your anger and hurt is going to_ _cause assumptions that will cause more_ _problems. You have every right to be mad_ _and hate me. So I explained in your voicemail._ _The truth is I know I messed up. There is nothing_ _I can say to change that. If you want you can read_ _after this and see the whole explanation or listen to_ _it but if you decide to talk in person I will explain._ _Just know that I'm sorry and I will be apologizing_ _for the rest of my life. Stay safe, wherever you are._ _I know you won't believe me but I do love you._
> 
> * * *

There were texts after that but he didn't read them. He closed the app and huffed. After another 2 hours he got a call from Alice. Betty hadn't come down for dinner and her door was locked. He knew he had to face her so he went home. On the way back he realized she never tried to downplay it. She never brushed off his feelings or tried to guilt trip him into forgiveness. It both annoys him and gives him a warm feeling in his heart. One of the many reasons he loves her.

When he got home he went straight upstairs to find her curled on the window bench. Her face was covered in tear stains. His eyes immediately went to her hands, and he felt his heart drop when he saw her hands were clenched and blood was seeping through her fingers. He sighs which caught her attention. She snaps her glassy green eyes, she just stares at him waiting for his next move.

"Okay Betty. Explain." He tries to sound calm but by her flinch he isn't sure he did.

"I messed up, I know. I also should have told you sooner but I didn't know how to explain." She starts but Jughead interrupts.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" 

"You would ask questions I didn't have the answers to at the time." She answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have answers now?" He asks in a snappy tone.

"Yes." Her answer is simple, but it only causes him to have more questions. "I didn't go into rehearsal to cheat. I was upset and wanted to clear my mind. The truth is I have been upset for a while. I just didn't tell anyone and it festered until I short circuited." That confused him. "We all have had a rough year and I just didn't talk. I was angry with my father for everything and then you faked your death-" he cuts her off at that.

"What. So because I was brained you cheated?" He asks angrily. "I'm _so_ sorry I have PTSD and was working through my issues! God could you be more selfish!” He yelled. Her eyes spit green fire when he's done and he isn't quite sure why but he feels guilt settle in his stomach. 

"Jughead, when are you going to realize that your life matters? What happens to you matters. That you aren't the only one with PTSD. I had to go months, _months Jughead_ , without you. I had no one to help me deal with it. For 36 hours, I even thought I was responsible. Not knowing if you were going to make it. The worst part, so did our friends. I didn't have my anchor to tell me it wasn't my fault, that my darkness didn’t win. For months, I didn't have Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, or anyone because they either thought I betrayed Veronica or I killed you. For god sakes! My own mother thought I did it. She even said she expected it. So, not only was I dealing with all of my normal insecurities, I was dealing with my serial killer of a father's death. Plus, I had to pretend you were dead. It even felt like you _were_ some days.” She takes a deep breath then continues. “When you came back and it was over I thought everything would maybe finally be normal and I would just push my feelings aside. But then, we got into an argument and I got scared. Scared that I would lose you because of something I couldn't control. I didn’t know how to help you, I don’t even know how to help myself. I felt so helpless and it just added to everything else. I went to rehearsal to clear my mind and saw Archie was sad. So I started talking about his dad to cheer him up which led to talking about sophomore year. Reminding me of a time where life wasn't so complicated. Where the worst thing my mother did to me was emotionally abuse me. Where my father was just the man who taught me how to fix cars and couldn't hurt a fly." She closes her eyes as her tears continue to run down her face and takes another deep breath. "I told him since we were there we might as well rehearse. We started singing and all of a sudden I was back in sophomore year, hopelessly pining after the boy I knew wasn't right for me. Back to the girl who strived for perfection. I guess I hit my breaking point and I acted on impulse. My last thought was when we kissed in the car in front of Cheryl’s. We kissed, both of us. As much as I would like to take full responsibility, I can’t. We both are guilty. After it happened I went home and cried. I realized what had happened and I didn't know how to process it. Suddenly, I felt so confused, I couldn’t figure out why it happened and what it meant. Then you came in apologizing and giving me your essay, that worked hard on and I felt even worse. I didn't know what to say to you, I didn’t have any of the answers you would want. I decided that if I was going to lose you I was going to make sure I knew what I wanted and what I was fighting for. To make sure I was worth the fight. I decided to try and figure it out on my own so I started reading my old diaries. A few days later Archie started asking what happens next and wouldn't stop so I agreed to meet him in the bunker to talk. We talked a little with nothing being resolved. The next day I was in the blue and gold sorting through photos for the year book and reading more of my diaries when Cheryl came in. She gave me her photos of her and Jason. She saw what I was doing and took the diary I was reading and we talked. She explained her point of view and how she saw me through the years and it helped.” She pauses again. “From the very beginning one fact never changed. The fact that I love you." At this point Jughead was just sitting listening and watching as her eyes flooded with tears. "Honestly, I don't know what I feel about Archie or what I felt sophomore year. I realized it came down to if I was willing to give you up for a possibility. Was I willing to let you go for someone who never really saw me until recently. Was I willing to give up the man who accepted my darkness and loves me for me. Not the perfect girl next door but the girl who loves cars, books, and writing for the boy who thought I was _‘Perfect.’_ The answer is no. Not by a long shot. So yes, Jughead Jones I am going to fight tooth and nail for you. I love you and that is not going to change." She spoke her last sentence with a finalty then no one would want to argue with. Her speech made him realize why he felt guilty. He had no right to assume anything. Yes, he was still upset she kissed someone else but he is willing to fight for them too. He realizes that he has made mistakes too. Suddenly a certain hot tub pops into his memory and his anger dulls a bit. He said okay and they continued to talk all night. She said she was going to watch tv and give him some space. He woke up alone on the bed to find she never came back up. He went downstairs and found her asleep on the couch with tears running down her face. It was then he decided that she was truly sorry and he was already starting to forgive her. They still had a lot to talk about but he still couldn't see a future without her in it.

Now it is a few weeks later. They sleep in the same bed and are still very much a couple but he can tell she still hates herself and hasn't forgiven herself. He walks over to where she is sitting and sits beside her. “Hey you.” He says softly. She turns her green eyes to meet his blue ones and tries to smile but she realizes it is pointless. “You have to forgive yourself.” She nods in understanding. She is quiet for a few moments. 

“Jug, what are we going to do?” He tilts his head in confusion. He could swear they had already discussed that he has forgiven her and they will be fine. She catches on to his confusion so she continues. “We are going to different schools in two very different states.” She looks sad and worried. He thinks for a moment and when he decides it is a very good time to have this conversation he begins speaking.

“You know I love you right?” He sees her tense like she is just waiting for him to leave her. It breaks his heart at how scared she is of losing him. 

“I love you too.” She whispers. He takes her hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze. She smiles a little and relaxes a bit.

"Okay. So we are going to different schools in different states for at least two years. Right?" Jughead asks. Betty nods. Truthfully he has been thinking about this for a while so he hopes she agrees. "Well, let's make a deal. We will still be together and do all the things we normally did when I was a stonewall. We will call, visit each other, text, and everything else we do. However, if something happens and one of us feels we should part ways, we will. But make no mistake, I will fight for us, Betts. I don't care if someone else catches your attention. I will show you why I'm here to stay. That you are mine." Jughead says. When he talks about her possibly meeting someone new he doesn't look happy, which earns a giggle from Betty then she nods. 

"What happens after two years?" Betty asks. The plan sounds interesting. Of course she is worried he will find a pretty Iowa girl and leave her but she told him weeks ago she will fight for him. She isn’t going to lose him without a fight. 

"We reevaluate everything. If the distance isn't causing us anything we can't handle we stay unless you know, one of us _wants_ to transfer. But if the distance _is_ causing problems, we will figure it out like we always do. I'll tell you again Elizabeth Cooper, I'm in it for the long haul." Jughead replies.

“So am I. I love you so much Jughead.” She pulls him in for a long kiss before Jellybean calls up telling them to hurry so they aren't late for school.


	2. Chapter One: Five...Three...One...Shock...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our story. Jughead five years after graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any spelling errors.

It surprises him sometimes just how much everything can change. Five years ago, he graduated high school. The last few weeks had him on edge. Who knew faking your death could cause so many problems. He had been excited to see life outside of the wicked little town of Riverdale. The first two years of college were hard but he had a light at the end of the tunnel, or so he thought. Three years ago his heart broke waiting at the airport for someone who never came. Those next three years were hard but he refused to let his darkness overshadow the bright future everyone told him he had. At least that is what he told himself. In truth, he found it easier to be angry at the person that promised she would never leave. But what got him is she didn’t just leave. She ghosted him, and apparently everyone else that cared about her. He isn’t bitter, but truth be told, he doesn’t know what he feels towards _her._ Exactly one year ago, Jughead fulfilled his dream of becoming a published writer. A successful one at that. As soon as his book hit the shelves people went crazy. He has done a few book signings here and there; but, has tried to stay out of the limelight. 

He kept in contact with a few of his fellow Riverdale survivors. Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz for instance are always visiting him in New York, where he moved after graduating from college. Although, they annoyingly tell him to use his investigative skills to find the blonde who up and left everyone behind. Toni insists that maybe he can get some closure. But alas, he gave up on ever finding her to close that chapter of his life. Cheryl on the other hand seems to run hot and cold with finding her. One day she tells him he should find her and give her what for and the next she refuses to talk about her. They travel a lot; but their home is in Riverdale. Cheryl could never part with the ‘Town of Pep’ because she feels like she would be abandoning her late brother. Toni completely supports her, truthfully she didn't want to part with her roots either. Veronica Lodge, however, is a different story. After Harvard she had found it hard to settle down for too long. She absolutely refuses to acknowledge the blonde ghost. Two years ago they had been talking and he brought up that maybe the missing blonde had gotten herself into trouble or was lying in a ditch somewhere. 

> _“Can I ask you something?” Jughead just needed someone to talk to about his recent thoughts and concerns. He knows it is very possible she just up and left, but he can’t help but wonder. A part of him will always believe in her and he can’t just ignore it. Archie and him have only just gotten to a good place and he doesn’t want to spoil it by bringing her up in conversation yet. Toni and Cheryl are otherwise preoccupied, plus they don’t know her like the core three do. So despite her anger he hopes Veronica can help._
> 
> _“Sure! What’s up?” she asks. He knew she would be excited to help. She loved other people’s problems even though most of the time they really weren't any of her business. So, naturally he knew she would say she would help, but he also knew she might change her mind when he tells her exactly what he wants her help with._
> 
> _“It’s just, I find it weird she just completely stopped all contact. No warning. Just gone.” It was a few weeks before the day they had planned to meet that she had stopped talking to him. When he didn’t get a response to his good morning text, he brushed it off as she must have had a late start and was busy. It wasn’t the first time she missed a text, besides she always made up for it later with either an extra long text or they would talk all night. He began to worry when all of his attempts at talking to her had gone with no answer. The next few days were the same until he called and his reply was the number was no longer in service. He didn't know what to think, he was so lost and worried. However, he decided to wait until the day they were supposed to meet before jumping to conclusions. The day came and went without a word from her. He was hurt and didn’t know what could have possibly happened for her to ghost him. Plus, he had a plan and he had just found out it might not work so he took her silence as a sign and spiraled. His insecurities got the best of him, so he decided she broke her promise and left him. He was left with a shattered heart. He decided it was easier to believe she was the bad guy and put all of his anger towards her than to believe maybe something had happened. Until recently, when he started writing his book. He was writing about his past and he rediscovered just how much she has always been there and it made him start to question some of his assumptions._
> 
> _“Jughead, we have been over this.”Veronica was ghosted too, so she was hurt. He understood that but he wished she would look at the facts._
> 
> _“I know but-” She cut him off immediately_
> 
> _“What could possibly exonerate her for all the crap she put me-us through. She left, end of story.” Jughead couldn’t believe she had turned her back on the person she called her best friend._
> 
> _“What if she is hurt!? What if she is lying in a ditch somewhere and has been for the last year!?” He couldn’t help but think that if she was hurt, he had done nothing. When he met Veronica’s eyes he was shocked at what he saw. Indifference. She didn’t care anymore._
> 
> _“She chose her path, if she runs into trouble that’s on her.” Her words cut deep and he scowled at her. After a few more moments he got up and left her apartment slamming the door behind him._

They have been polite in their interactions since, but neither one of them brought up the subject again. After a while he had let it go figuring if no one else saw it as weird then maybe she truly did leave and he was in denial. 

Archie Andrews had changed a lot after he got his sea legs. He seemed more sure of himself and more grown up. They reconnected two and half years ago. Archie was stationed in Iowa for a bit and wanted to make amends for everything that had happened in Riverdale. He found Jughead’s number and asked for him to meet at a local sports bar to catch up. Jughead decided it would be good for him to get his mind off of everything so he agreed. Neither brought up the girl that used to live next door after his initial apology. Everything just fell into place after that.

Jughead would like to believe he is happy. He is published, he has a great circle of friends, and four months ago he met a pretty girl named Lacey. She had medium length black hair and light brown eyes. She was nice enough, plus she grew up in California before moving to New York to pursue theater. She has a mundane story, so not much emotional baggage. She hasn't gotten her Broadway debut yet, but she has had a few off Broadway roles that she found to be fun. They have gone on a few dates but he isn’t ready to say if it will last.

So, yes, Jughead was happy.

**___________________________________**

It was a bright shiny day in New York when he got the call that caused his life to take a turn.

He is in his apartment staring at the blank page on his computer screen; he feels like the blinking cursor is mocking him. He is shaken out of his thoughts when his phone rings with an unknown number. Despite his paranoia that it is a telemarketer, he answers.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mr. Forsythe Pendalton Jones III?” The caller asks. 

“May I ask who is calling before I answer that?” Despite that a lot has changed his sarcastic and sardonic humor has not.

“This is Riverdale Memorial Hospital. I’m calling to inform you that your father has been in an accident.” He doesn't remember much of the rest of the call or hanging up. All he remembers is closing his laptop, gathering some clothes and almost running into Lacey on his way out. He didn't have much time to explain or give her a choice so he just told her to come with him and they would get her clothes on the way. They got on the bus half an hour later. 

**___________________________________**

Jughead barely spoke, which left Lacey a bit concerned. They have only known each other for a few months and he rarely talks about his past. He always changes the subject. So naturally she was surprised when he answered her when she asked where they were going. He has mentioned the little town he grew up in was called Riverdale, so she wasn't completely lost, but she found it odd he never called it home. In fact he doesn't even call his apartment home. 

She tries several times to ask what's going on but he just says there was an accident and he needed to go to Riverdale. She eventually rolled her eyes in annoyance at his lack of a better explanation and gives up. 

**___________________________________**

He feels numb. He doesn't really know why he brought Lacey with him, especially when she asks questions he doesn't want to answer. She has been pushing for more information as of late and it has caused quite a few arguments. The last one a few days ago, she had started to ask about his teen years. They were talking about Archie, how before the Navy, Archie could never stick to a single activity. How he went from football to music, back to football then boxing. He should have known better than to talk about high school stereotypes. The conversation spiraled. 

> _“Come on! What were you like?” Lacey insisted laughing. She had only thought he was just teasing and playing hard to get but she couldn’t have been more wrong. Apparently, she had decided since they have been dating for a few months she wanted to know more about his life before New York. She already tried to get information from his red headed friend but thankfully, he wouldn’t budge._
> 
> _“Same as now. I liked to keep to myself.” He answered reluctantly. He tried to stay as vague as possible. Unlike Veronica, he wanted answers. So he didn’t want to talk about his past. He didn’t want Lacey, or anyone for that matter, getting too close._

Her next question is what started the argument.

> _“Juggie, were you the loner who never got a girlfriend till college?” She said in a teasing tone. Had he been anyone else, with a different history, it would have been harmless. However, between the nickname, he has told her a million times not to call him, and it feeling like an insult to his younger self, he snapped. Plus, he may be extremely upset with his blonde runaway Juliet, but he is still proud he had her as his at one point._
> 
> _“Lacey! I have told you a million times not to call me that!” He decided to ignore the girlfriend comment at the moment. The nickname itself was a trigger and he was getting frustrated with her questions. One thing that has never changed is he doesn’t like to open up._

The argument had escalated from there. It ended with her storming out of his apartment and slamming the door behind her. He had gotten used to it by now, it was always her storming out. He gets she wants to know more but he needs her to back off. Let him reveal himself in his own time, not hound him. He also knew she wanted to take the next step in their relationship but he couldn’t do it. He may sound dramatic but she would ask questions non stop everyday and wouldn’t let up until it led her to storm out. But alas, she always came back asking more questions. So again, he isn’t really sure why he brought her with him. 

**___________________________________**

An hour and forty-five minutes later they get off the bus and take a taxi to the hospital. He gets to the front desk and sees an older looking woman sitting at the counter.

“Hi, I'm Forsythe Pendalton Jones III. I’m here to see my father?” He knows he sounds a bit drained and void of emotion but that is how he handles things. Always has been. Luckily, it seems the receptionist recognizes him and nods sympathetically. 

“He is still in surgery, dear. Sit down in the waiting area and I will let you know when you can see him okay?” She sounds like she really does feel bad she doesn’t have more information. So he nods and walks over to the waiting area and slumps down on the chair. Lacey follows close behind and tries to put her hand on his thigh, but the last thing he wants is to be touched. He jerks his leg away and stands up. He walks over to the other side and sits back down with his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Lacey huffs in annoyance and crosses her arms.

“Don’t take it personally, that is just how he deals with things.” A new voice says, startling her. She looks over to see a beautiful black haired Latina woman with dark brown eyes around their age, standing next to her staring at Jughead. When she looks back at Lacey she smiles. “Hi, I'm Veronica Lodge.” She introduces herself. 

“I’m Lacey.” she replies. They smile at each other and look back at Jughead, who is still hunched over.

Alice and JB come in from the cafeteria to see two familiar faces and an unfamiliar one. Neither approach Jughead knowing he is coping in his own way. So they walk over to the girls.

“Hello, I’m Alice, and this is JB.” Alice introduces herself to the unfamiliar face.

“Hi, I’m Lacey. Jughead’s girlfriend.” No one notices that Jughead cringes. He didn’t like the label. He had never confirmed or denied what they were but he didn’t want to think about it right now. “You kinda look like Jug.” She says, directing her comment to JB.

“Oh! Yeah, I'm his sister.” Lacey looks a bit surprised to hear that. Jughead has mentioned her, plenty of times but never by name. It's one of the things that annoyed Lacey. 

“Archie is on his way. He had some things to tie up at his base, but he should be here soon.” Veronica speaks up, sensing a weird tension. Last year Jughead had finally gotten Veronica to agree to meet with Archie. The conversation was strained at first but by the end they were much less tense. They had met up a few times since then, but Jughead wasn’t really sure where they stood with each other. He knew they were both single at the moment, but who knows.

Archie arrives an hour later. FP is out of surgery and Alice is sitting with him. In the last hour Lacey found out that Alice is FP’s girlfriend. Archie and Veronica used to be a thing, and was shocked when twenty minutes after Archie arrived a group of leather clad men and women came in. She is even more shocked to find the emblem across their backs matches her _boyfriend_ ’s leather jacket he is currently wearing. No one approaches Jughead though. Not even the two women who have just arrived.

“Hey, I’m Toni. Who are you?” The short pink haired girl asks. She keeps casting glances at Jughead but still makes no move to talk to him. The tall red head beside her looks bored at the conversation she is having with Archie and Veronica.

“Lacey. I’m here with Jughead. Speaking of which, I'm going to go talk to him.” She says as she goes to stand up. But a hand stops her, she looks over to see it’s the red haired girl next to Toni who has stopped her. 

“Don’t. If and when he wants to talk he will come to us. Right now it seems he would rather be alone.” Her voice is sharp and leaves no room for argument. Jughead, hearing everything that is going on, sends a silent thank you.

Another hour passes and Alice comes back out.

“Jug?” She asks quietly, knowing he is still not in the mood to socialize. At the sound of Alice’s voice, he snaps his head up.

“What happened?” He asks hoarsely.. He patiently waited for her to come back out and explain what had happened. When she first arrived he didn’t want her to have to explain before knowing if he was okay or not.

“No one knows why but I guess your father lost control of the car and hit a tree. The car is totaled but they are looking at it to see what may have caused it. He was in surgery because he had a subdural hematoma. Basically his brain is swelling, and they are trying to relieve it.” His heart feels like it's going a mile a minute. But by Alice’s face he can tell there is more. “Jug they put him into a medically induced coma. They said the next seventy-two hours are crucial.” That’s when his heart all but stops. He sees she is crying too and when he is about to say something Sweet Pea comes over, who looks like he is just getting off the phone.

“Hey Ms. Smith, how about we take you home and you get some rest. You can’t help if you aren’t taking care of yourself, okay?” Alice sniffs and nods. They leave with the other serpents in tow. 

**___________________________________**

Jughead is pacing back and forth raking and pulling his hair, once the news his dad is in a coma sets in. He is trying really hard to not spiral. Veronica is with Archie and JB getting food so he is left with Lacey. She keeps trying to hug him but he doesn't want to be touched. 

“Jug, calm down, he will be fine. It was an accident.” Lacey tries to soothe. He stops and turns to her about to snap when all of sudden he freezes as a soft angelic voice reaches his ears. 

“It wasn’t an accident.” He can’t believe his ears. He slowly turns to find his lost Juliet. There she is dressed in an oddly familiar oversized dark grey hoodie, black leggings, madden girl sneakers, and her blonde hair falling out of a ponytail.


	3. Chapter Two: She is Like a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at her life and how she ended up in Riverdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but this is just a look into her point a view.

“Can I get you anything else?” Her voice is soft and sweet. She is serving a regular when she hears the unmistakable sound of an alert, telling her something has happened. She looks around to see the man seated at the bar is her last patron for the afternoon rush. When she looks back he shakes his head no. 

“Alright, here's your check. Have a nice rest of your day, Dale.” She tucks the piece of dirty blonde hair that has fallen from her ponytail, behind her ear. She smiles a small soft smile waving goodbye to the sweet old man as he leaves. After taking the empty plate and cup into the kitchen to wash later she walks over to her phone to check the notification.  _ ‘What happened now in the wicked little town’ _ When she sees what it is, she gasps and goes into autopilot. She doesn't think; she just acts. She runs to her locker, she quickly strips out of her light blue uniform, changes into her dark grey oversized sweatshirt over her black leggings and gathers her phone and wallet and books it. She doesn't think of the consequences, at the moment she doesn't care. She doesn’t go to her apartment to pick up clothes either, all she knows is she has to go to the one place she hasn’t been to in 5 years. Luckily, there is an airport two blocks from the diner she works at. On her way she pulls up flights and sees that there is one in half an hour; she buys the last seat. She quickly makes it through security and waits for her flight to be called. Forty-five minutes later she is on her way to where she once lived. Frankly, it feels like another life entirely. 

**_____________________**

Twenty minutes after getting off the plane she gets a text. She doesn't bother looking at it, she already knows who it is. She also already knows when the next flight to Riverdale arrives so she knows he isn't too far behind. She can only guess how upset he is going to be but it’s _Jughead_ and he needs her. Plus, she refuses to break the promise of being there when he needs her most. She isn’t sure how she is going to fix everything that has gone wrong for the last three years but she will fight to survive, as always.

She checks her phone to see that it is almost 7:20. She rents a car and makes her way to the hospital hoping FP is okay, and Jughead isn’t spiraling too much. She has a lot to explain and she isn’t sure how much time she has. But she can't think of that right now, she can only hope those she loves will let her explain after things settle. On her way, she decides to stop at the police station to see the car. 

_ ‘Oh FP, what have you gotten yourself into?’ _

**_____________________**

It wasn’t an accident. She didn’t think it was. But thinking it and actually knowing it to be true are two very different things.  _ ‘Great. How am I supposed to tell Jughead?’  _ She huffs at the thought. Because really, of course she has to break it to him that his father was nearly killed on purpose. She quickly texts the one person who can help and hopes he won’t try and scold her through text.  _ ‘Who are you kidding. Like he would ever pass up the opportunity to lecture her in person.’ _ She rolls her eyes and huffs knowing she is right. As soon as he sees her she is in for a lecture. She gets in her car and drives towards the hospital, all the way thinking how she is going to tell Jughead everything she needs to without getting yelled at. She winces at thinking he could possibly hate her. She really doesn’t know how this is going to go down. Jughead has always been complicated. She can’t count how many times his emotions have contradicted themselves. His ability to abruptly pull the rug out from under her and then catch her before she falls. When they were kids she would joke he was like a sour patch kid. One minute he is a humongous jerk, the next he hugs all of her worries away. Although, he was  _ always _ more sweet than sour to her. That didn’t change much in high school. He has always had a dark side, as did she. Nevertheless, they accepted each other, no matter what. Between almost boiling Chuck in a hot tub, the serpent dance, having a serial killer as a father, a guy pretending to be her brother causing problems only to team up with said serial killer father to torment her and her friends even more, to faking Jughead’s death after a failed attempt at killing him so they could take down the Stonewall preppies, who were the ones that tried to kill him; so needless to say, they have been through a lot. Hopefully they can add her disappearance as something they went through and survived on the other side together.  _ ‘One could hope, right?’ _

**_____________________**

When she arrives at the hospital, her heart hasn’t slowed down. Now she is even more nervous. She tried to prepare but knew that nothing could really prepare her to see her lost love after three years apart without any contact. Her mind feels like it is running a mile a minute, her heart feels like she is about to have a heart attack.  _ ‘Well, at least I'm at a hospital.’ _

After what feels like forever she finally gets out of the car to what feels like will be her fiery death if the black  Ford Torino GT convertible belongs to who she thinks it does, and she knows it does.  _ ‘Too small of a town for it not to be hers. Just my luck.’ _

**_____________________**

When she finally reaches the door to the hospital, nothing could have prepared her for what she sees. Jughead pacing, pulling at his hair next to an unfamiliar girl. She could see he was spiraling, needing some sort of anchor to ground him. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how close to the edge he actually was. She was worried for both the Jones men. If Jughead was spiraling this much that could only mean FP was in bad condition. Her attention snapped to the beautiful raven haired girl next to him when she reaches out and stops him and tries to hug him. He shrugs her off and goes back to pacing. A look of what seems to be pain crosses the girl’s face. Considering her actions and the fact she doesn’t recognize her, could only mean one thing.  _ ‘He brought her with him. He moved on.’  _ The thought breaks her heart.

“Jug, calm down, he will be fine. It was an accident.” She hears and all too suddenly, she is reminded of one of the reasons she is here.

“It wasn’t an accident.” She blurts out before she can stop herself. She sees him freeze mid step like she had pressed pause. He slowly turns around and she gets a good look at him. He is in his familiar attire, his infamous ‘S’ t-shirt, jeans, his serpent jacket and a flannel wrapped around his waist. Blue locks on to green once again.


	4. Chapter Three: The Return of the Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get intense...well more intense. This is only the beginning.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

It’s like the world stopped. As his eyes locked on to hers, blue meets green, suddenly they were the only two people in the room. It feels like it is five years ago and she is his oxygen and he hers. They were two lost souls reuniting after too long apart. He is still angry with her but right now all he wants is to hold his lost anchor. No matter how upset they were with each other, they always had a way of putting their negative feelings aside if the other needed them. She was the only one that could ever bring him back from the brink of destruction. After his initial shock, he is quick to get to her in long strides. When he reaches her, he pulls her in tight and breathes in her familiar scent, without hesitation she wraps her arms around him just as tight. For a moment all is right in the world, while they hold each other like they are afraid the other will disappear. He feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders. But all moments end eventually, this one being ended by a light brown eyed, raven haired girl. 

Lacey.

“Jug? Who is this?” They both tense from the interruption. They pull away and Jughead turns to the girl who claims to be his  _ girlfriend _ . He is about to speak when his blonde companion’s phone rings. 

“Sorry. I need to take this.” She looks a bit worried but he ignores it, being reminded of the pain he has felt for the last three years. She walks away to answer the call. Lacey is about to ask who she was again when Veronica interrupts. He isn't sure where she came from but the intrusion is appreciated, her words, however, are not.

“No one you need to worry about.” Veronica says stiffly. Lacey doesn't look like she likes that answer but shrugs her shoulder in acceptance. “Have you eaten yet?” She is addressing both but only Lacey answers with a shake of her head. “Okay, lets get some food.” They walk away and Jughead is grateful for the peace. That is until the blonde ghost returns.

“She’s pretty.” He turns to see a sad smile on her face, which makes him angry. ‘ _ How dare she be sad when she was the one who left!’  _ he thinks angrily.

“Don’t.” He snaps. Jughead is back in his right mind enough to remember he is quite angry with her. He has wanted answers for three years and she picked a terrible time to show her face. When he thinks this, something in his stomach clenches. He knows this feeling but refuses to acknowledge it.

“You left. You aren’t allowed to be upset he moved on.” Veronica adds coming back from leaving Lacey in the cafeteria. He sees an odd expression cross the blonde’s face but it is too quick to decipher. She turns to Veronica.

“If that’s what you want to believe.” Her answer is odd and he can see confusion flash across Veronica’s face. She goes to retort but is interrupted when a beautiful white husky passes him and goes straight to the blonde angel in front of him. He will scold himself later for referring to her as an angel.

“Settle.” She softly commands the dog, with a small smile. She bends down to pet the dog and looks up past Veronica to see a man, no one else has noticed yet. “I know you don't owe me any favors but could you take her for a bit. She might help you calm a little. I know how much your dad means to you and Vix might be able to help.” She addresses Jughead. Veronica is about to say something but is interrupted again when the dog decides she likes that idea and goes and sits in front of Jughead. He smiles, for the first time all day, at the dog. “Her name is Vixey.” The blonde says before he can think to ask.

“Sure.” He says and then walks towards a chair and assumes the dog, Vixey, will follow. Veronica rolls her eyes and walks away.

A few minutes later he hears Vixey whimper, so he follows where she seems to be looking and catches sight of the missing blonde girl and a tough looking guy, who look to be arguing. 

_____________________

The blonde walks over to the tough looking guy and holds her hand up when he opens his mouth to speak. She prepared for the lecture while waiting for his inevitable arrival. 

“I’m sorry for not giving you a heads up-” she starts but he interupts her..

“Seriously! You and I both know that is not why I’m upset. You shouldn’t be-” 

“I know.” She cuts him off. They continue to argue until she feels Vixey by her side. She sighs and bends down to pet her dog. “We will talk about this later, Cade.” Cade sighs and nods.

“I’m sorry.” She knows he is. “We will figure everything out later. I know how stressful this is for you. FP is very important to you and so is his son.” She sighs and bites her lip to stop the tears. It isn't her place to cry right now. She stands up and smiles at the man in front of her. He may be protective but she knows he means well. “Hey, why don't I get you some food and some water for Vix?” She nods gratefully. With that he leaves and it's just her and Vixey. It isn't even a minute later when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She immediately flinches away from the intruder. She turns to see a familiar firey red head. Archie Andrews in all of his Navy glory.

Archie doesn't seem to notice the flinch, and if he does he didn’t say anything, which she is grateful for. What she doesn’t know is a certain raven haired man with striking blue eyes, hanging out with her dog, did. 

“Betty!” She internally cringes at the volume he has said her name. But she still smiles at him and his genuine excitement at seeing her. He is smiling so big she’s a bit worried his face is going to hurt.

“Hi Archie. It’s been awhile.” Betty knows she needs to explain but she can’t, at least not yet. Not until she knows how FP is doing.

“We have all missed you.” His smile dims a little, he sounds sad and truthfully she is too. She missed every single one of them. They were her people, no matter the problem they would always come back to each other. She noticed the subtle changes in the three of them. Veronica’s hair is a bit longer, plus her skin is a shade darker due to the sun. Archie looks more confident and more observational. Jughead looked both older and younger at the same time. He looked tired but not like he did in Riverdale, when they stayed up late at night trying to figure out the latest mystery. Right now all she wants is to hug Jughead for dear life and never let go. But it would seem he had already let go of her. Not that she really expected him to not move on. But it still hurts to see.

“Hey, I know we are due for a major catch up. However, right now I think Jughead needs our support.” Archie chuckles and shakes his head.

“Still always looking out for him huh?” His statement surprises her. Betty hadn’t expected him to be so nice to her considering she hasn't spoken to him in over 4 years. The last time was about six months after graduation. His friend was having relationship problems and needed a woman’s point of view. Although he knew they were in a rocky place, his first thought was that she could help. He called her and she did the best she could with giving him advice. To this day she wonders what happened with them. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she is about to answer Archie when they are interrupted.

“Except when she fell off the face of the earth and abandoned everyone.” Veronica says with contempt. Betty tenses at her words. The harshness of them hurt but Veronica  _ was _ always one to hold a grudge. She takes a deep breath and turns to Veronica. She looks at her once best friend for a moment wondering how everything got so messed up. They were once B & V, instant best friends.  _ ‘At least that’s what Veronica had said all those years ago.’  _ She remembers all the times when they would go to Pop’s and talk and gossip over milkshakes and fries. She remembers the vow of never letting a boy get between them after that party at Cheryl’s.  _ ‘Oh, how times have changed.’  _ She takes one more deep breath before speaking.

“Look you can take all the shots you want at me but later. Jughead doesn't need this,” She catches a glimpse of Cade coming back. “I came for a reason and that reason has nothing to do with your grudges against me.” Her voice is calm even though her heart feels like it is beating out of her chest. She walks away before anyone can comment. Archie watches her walk up to a familiar man. His eyes widen when he realizes who the man is. Immediately, his eyes snap over to Jughead who also seems to have caught sight of the blonde talking to the man. He makes a mental note to talk to Jughead before he turns to Veronica.

“Ronnie, I love you but did you ever think maybe she is going through something? That maybe she couldn’t talk to anyone.” He expects his statement to lessen some of the raven haired girl’s anger but instead is surprised when she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“If she really needed help she could have called but she didn’t so it’s her problem. Who does she think she is to just walk back into our lives like the last three years hadn’t happened. All she is doing is making our lives worse. She is selfish and always has been. She can rot for all I care. She made her bed, now she can lie in it.” She says coldly. “I'm going to check on the girl who  _ actually _ cares about him.” Before she can walk away Archie grabs her arm. When she stops and turns back to him he lets go, ignoring her scowl.

“One, Betty has always been there for you no matter what; she is the least selfish person I know. So don’t. As for who cares for Jughead? Lacey doesn’t care as much as Betty. Betty came here willing to face our hatred to be here for Jughead.” He looks over to the girl who was once his bestest friend before looking back at the girl he once was in love with. “It’s not her fault you gave up on her.” He doesn't wait for a response, instead he walks over to Jughead, who is still staring at the man and blonde across the room.

“Jug?” Archie is a little nervous since he knows when it comes to Jughead and his feelings, he often prefers to be alone. But circumstances have forced Archie’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm so sorry I'm taking a bit to post the next chapter. Chapter four is a bit tricky for me to write a certain character but I promise I'm working hard to get it done and out. Thank you so much for your patience.


	5. Chapter Four: By The Code...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is what it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was a delay. Some was a bit tricky to say properly. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Next chapter is a bit like the second chapter. You get a glimpse into a few characters' minds. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-D

"You want answers. But Jug are you ready to hear them?" Archie worries about Jughead and how he is going to take to the answers she gives him. He won't like them and that's a fact. Plus adding Lacey into the equation things could get dicey and fast. Archie tolerates the raven haired girl, who has taken an interest in his childhood best friend, at best. She is too nosey and that is saying something considering his  _ other  _ childhood best friend and her tendency to be inquisitive. There are similarities between the two. Like how sweet they are, but Archie has no doubt Lacey isn't sweet like Betty. Betty  _ is _ sweet  _ but _ mess with her loved ones, well you sign your fate. She isn't vindictive or spiteful. However, she isn't to be trifled with. She is brave and a survivor. She will go to the mat for those she deems her family. Lacey on the other hand seems to remind him of Veronica a bit. Which is why he thinks Jughead had chosen her. He knew he could never fall for her like he did for Betty. Not to say he  _ can't _ fall for her but it is clear their possible love story will never compare to Jughead's and Betty's. Lacey is very  _ "I'm going to stomp around if I don't get my way."  _ Lacey also seems the type to only help when it benefits her. Archie doesn't think she knows the meaning of mutual compromise. She refuses to let Jughead reveal himself at his own pace. She wants answers and will do anything to get them, including harassing Jughead's friends. So yes, Archie tolerates Lacey  _ at best. _

"I thought I was ready." Jughead starts to reply. He still is staring at the blonde who has always been a bit of a conundrum. "But now I'm not sure. I thought I already knew the gist of what happened and just wanted to hear her admit it. But maybe, things  _ aren't _ what they seem." After noticing that Vixey seemed  _ very _ intune with her owner, he started to pay more attention to the blonde and her actions himself. It wasn't hard, to him it was easy. Long ago he had learned all of the ins and outs of the puzzling blonde. So it was easy to recall all of her quirks and mannerisms. He admits some changed or evolved but he could still read her perfectly. While she was talking to the mystery man he came to the realization the only person she has touched since she got here is himself. Her flinch when Archie touched her shoulder a little later, didn't get past him either. At first he was jealous of the man she is currently talking to, until he realized he smelled of cop. He didn't seem  _ too  _ on edge at the moment but he was definitely on guard. What worried him was so was she. He notices she tries to be extremely aware of her surroundings. Every few minutes she scans the hospital waiting room. Almost like she is waiting for something or someone to pop out. She is very tense and it seems Vixey is picking up on it. 

"You see it too, don't you." Archie prompts sadly, almost as if he could read Jughead's thoughts.

"Yeah but I can't seem to figure out where the guy she's with fits. He looks like a cop but I can't tell." Jughead pauses thoughtfully. "He seems protective." Jughead isn't sure what to make of the man. He seems to stand somewhere between 6'3" and 6'4". He looked to be well built. He has chiseled features that remind him a bit of Charles. The man isn't dressed in a suit so Jughead concludes he is either trying to blend in or he is off duty and can't turn off his alertness. The feeling from earlier intensifies.

"Jughead." The tone of Archie's voice makes him finally take his eyes off the couple and look to see devastation written on the red head's face. "That's Cade." 

Cade. 

Cade as in, one of the first people Archie met and became friends with when he first joined the Navy. Cade as in the person who the Navy loaned out to pursue another job. Cade as in Fed, otherwise known as law enforcement aka cop.  _ 'No.' _

"Okay so what does that have to do with Betty. Maybe she is helping him on a case?" Jughead’s gut feels tight. Archie’s heart breaks knowing Jughead sees the signs, he just refuses to believe it. 

“Jug, Cade has had the same case for the last three years.” Archie hopes he understands. Cade had told him bits and pieces about the case. When Cade was first approached about it, he had asked Archie for advice. When he saw what kind of case it was he had told Cade that the girl needed someone to fight for her. 

* * *

_ “Arch, it's bad. It’s really bad.” Cade was panicking. He wanted to fight for this girl but he wasn’t sure if he was right for the job. He had gone to Archie hoping that he could help. He had told him as many details as he was allowed. He wasn’t quite sure what he had been expecting out of the conversation, but he was shocked at what Archie had to say. _

_ “You’re right. It’s terrible. Which is exactly why you are going to help her. I don’t know anyone who could do a better job. If this,” He pointed to file in Cade’s hand. “happened to someone I cared about. You would be my first pick. You, my friend, were chosen for a reason. I know for a fact you would lay down your life for this girl. So tell them you are taking the job. Because honestly? I don't think you will be able to sleep at night if you don’t.” He was right. Cade already knew he couldn't live with himself if he passed the case off to someone else. He was never one to down a chance at helping when needed, and he was clearly needed.  _

* * *

They had kept in touch over the last three years. About two months later Cade had called and told Archie had been right. The calls continued for about a year before something happened. Archie never got the details but he knew circumstances had changed when he received a letter from Cade. In the letter, there were details about a different way to communicate. Cade had stated it was safer this way so he agreed. He was given a username and a password to an email account. When he logged in he saw the draft folder had two drafts. The first one explained everything. They both had access to the account so they would communicate through the drafts. Cade would write a draft, save it, then wait for Archie to read it. After it was read, Archie would delete it and create a new one with his response. This was how they communicated for the last two and a half years. The second draft was an update about the girl and her progress. He deleted both and created his own saying he understood that this was safer. Also that he was happy she was doing okay. She was a strong person for surviving all that she did.

“She-” Jughead starts. His head is spinning thinking of all the things that could have possibly happened that would cause her to disappear. “She didn’t-” He couldn’t finish. He finally identified the feeling he has had for the last few hours.  _ Guilt. _

“No. She didn’t. At least not willingly.” Archie feels gutted too. His best friend just found out his other best friend may be in serious trouble and he wasn’t sure how Jughead was going to handle it, on top of everything else.

“Who didn’t what?” Lacey asked, startling them both. “By the way Juggie, you never told me who that blonde is.” Jughead was about to say something but was interrupted.

“Mr. Jones?” The doctor asked. Jughead stood up immediately, hopeful for good news. However, before the doctor could say anything more they hear the words that send Jughead into a panic.

“Code Blue. Code Blue in room 114.”

_____________________

“Cade, I just realized something.” Betty says worriedly. Cade looks at her in concern of her sudden worry.

“What is it, hun?” Cade can't think of anything that could have possibly worried her in the last five minutes. 

“Where in the haystack am I going to sleep?” Before Cade can answer they are interrupted by an announcement on the PA system.

“Code Blue. Code Blue in room 114.”

Hearing those words, Betty’s heart stops. The shock left her with only one thought. 

_ ‘Jughead’ _

_____________________

Numb. 

He doesn't hear Archie calling his name. He doesn't realize he keeps pushing Lacey away, at her attempts to hug him. He doesn't hear her either. He is stuck in the white noise. All Jughead can hear is the whooshing of blood in his ears. He just feels numb. Subconsciously, he wonders if this is how Betty felt ninety-nine percent of the time. He doesn’t realize the blood has drained from his face, nor does he feel the sweat pooling from his body. He can’t think straight, all of his thoughts are going a mile a minute. He is thinking about what were his last words to his dad. He wonders when  _ was _ the last time he had spoken to him.  _ ‘Why did it have to be his dad? Why is it always someone he cares about. They were in a great place. How could this happen. Wait… what did she mean it wasn’t an accident?'  _ All of his thoughts are making him dizzy and he starts to hyperventilate. Tears are blinding his vision so he doesn't see the figure approach him. 

Suddenly, it all stops. He hears a sweet voice whispering for him to breathe. He feels small arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. He smells Vanilla and he feels like he  _ can _ breathe again. Jughead feels the arms let go and cold hands touch his face, bringing his stormy blue eyes to meet ocean green eyes.  _ Her  _ ocean  green eyes. “I got you. I always got you.” Her voice is calming yet her words feel like she is reminding him of a promise from so long ago. 

* * *

_ “I got you, Betts. I always got you.” He says softly yet sternly. _

_ “Me and you.” Her watery voice replies _

* * *

In that moment, looking into his blonde angel’s beautiful green eyes, he knows everything will be okay. “Me and you.” He whispers back.

_____________________

A few meters away, watching the scene happen right before her eyes, is a fuming raven- haired girl latching her light brown eyes onto a threat she hadn’t realized existed. 

_ ‘Game on, blondie.’ _


	6. Chapter Five: The Time Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse back in time of the last 4 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my original plan for chapter 5 is a bit delayed. I reread chapter 4 and realized it was the perfect opportunity to give a glimpse into the past. So either chapter 6 or 7 will have my original idea of getting a glimpse into a few characters minds. We will see how it goes.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**_4 years ago…._ **

“Are you sure FP?” She was worried about him. Betty had discovered a while ago that it would seem her mystery solving boyfriend had gotten his inquisitiveness from his father.

“Don’t worry, I’m only consulting. Nothin’ to worry about.” He sounded sure so she let it go, for now that is.

“Okay. Just promise to be careful?” FP had become very important to her. Especially after her father turned out to be a maniac who apparently got a thrill out of messing with teenagers, including his own daughter. FP stepped up even more after she witnessed _his_ death. When Jughead was at Stonewall, FP was the one who would stay up all night with her and calm her down when she had nightmares. As odd as it sounds he became a second father to her. 

“I promise.”

* * *

**_3 years ago…._ **

It is a dark and stormy night at the Sheriff’s station where a father and son are having a disagreement about a blonde ghost. The irony of how the weather seems to reflect the son’s emotions isn’t lost on either one of them.

“I think you should look for her, boy. Do you really think she would just leave you high and dry?” FP is trying to get his son to see that the situation doesn’t add up. He knows his son well enough to know Jughead isn’t sure what to believe. All of his insecurities have reared their heads, so his insistence that Betty wouldn’t do that is pointless for the time being.

“She’s gone dad. I have to accept that. We had a deal and I guess she took the out.” His voice sounds void of emotion and FP can only hope that this won’t lead him so far down a dark path, that when Betty finally surfaces he won’t be so far gone that he can’t help her. Jughead doesn’t say another word and walks out the door.

“I’ll find her, boy. I’ll believe in her enough for the both of us.” FP whispers into the silence of his office. Just then he hears thunder, he looks out the window watching the rain hoping everyone is safe, especially the blonde who now seems to be a ghost.

* * *

**_2 year ago…._ **

Jughead is going through his old laptop looking for the novel he had started so many years ago. Back when the worst thing to happen in Riverdale in the longest time was the death of a high school boy, who just wanted to get his pregnant girlfriend to safety. Sadly though, the death of Jason Blossom was just the beginning of how Riverdale became the murder capital. Jughead, of course, tried to document as much as he could but at some point, he was so focused on trying to solve the mysteries that he had stopped writing it as much, until he stopped all together while at Stonewall. A few days ago he had had a conversation with his dad about the fact that he had the urge to write; he just didn’t know _what._ So his father suggested looking at the novel he had left unfinished and see if that sparks anything. As it would turn out it had sparked a lot. 

He set to writing and by the end of the year he was contacting a publisher. What he would never admit to anyone was that while writing the book, he had found out somethings about himself that he wasn’t expecting. When he started writing his book, he rediscovered just how much _she_ has always been there and it made him start to question some of his assumptions.

**___________________________________**

She moves for the third time this year. She wishes she could go home, but this is her life now. She refuses to blame anyone else but herself.

* * *

**1 year ago….**

“Hey man! You excited?” Archie can’t help but feel proud of his best friend. Jughead is moments away from the release of his first book. While Archie is really excited, Jughead is extremely nervous. His _first_ book is going to be released. He has imagined this moment many times. He secretly hopes that wherever the ghost of the blonde he once knew, is out there proud of this accomplishment. 

“Yeah. Just nervous.” 

**___________________________________**

“Cade, we need to go! I want to be there before the crowds.” She shouts. Cade has never seen her this excited. This is the first time in a while she gets up before noon voluntarily. “Come on!” 

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” He laughs. He likes seeing her this way. He pauses when her demeanor changes. Suddenly she’s sad. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just this is his _first_ book. He did it.” She whispers. 

“Then why are you sad? You seem really proud of him.” He thinks he knows why she is suddenly sad but waits for her to answer. He watches as she sits on her favorite couch.

“I am. I’m so proud of him.” She replies. Her eyes become glossy and he sits down next to her. “I wish I was there.” She whispers. “He doesn’t need me” She finishes so quietly he almost misses it. He feels bad for the beautiful blonde that has to watch life go on without her. 

“He does. He does need you.” She doesn't ask how he is so sure, she just nods.

* * *

**_4 months ago…._ **

Jughead is on his way to the library to do some research when he sees a raven-haired girl on the side of the road, seeming to be having some car trouble. So, because he is a good samaritan and isn’t in much of a hurry he pulls over to help. 

“Hey, do you need some help?” He asks. 

“Yes! Please! I don't know what happened. It just started making a weird noise and I pulled over and it just stopped.” The girl seems to be annoyed by the whole situation.

“I can take a look, if you want.” His offer seems to brighten her mood a bit. She nods vigorously. She pops the hood and he sets to work.

The summer before college he remembers Betty saying that if they were going to be a part for two years then he _really_ needed to learn the basics of car maintenance. He caught on pretty quick and by the time they left for their respective colleges she told him he was an expert.

“It looks like it overheated, it looks to be an older car so it should cool down in a few hours.” He pauses. After a few moments of studying her he makes a decision. “I can call my friend to tow it to wherever you need and either he can drive you to your destination or I can.” He offers. She seems to like the idea so he calls Archie. Once his call is finished he turns to the girl. “Where were you headed?” 

“The Library. Oh and by the way my name is Lacy.” She smiles.

“Jughead. Don’t ask, my real name is worse.” He grins at the giggle he gets in return.

A few hours, and a long conversation later they exchange numbers. A week after their meeting she gets him to go on a date with her. She seemed nice enough plus Archie reminded him that nothing had to come from this ‘date.’ He didn’t really have any romantic feelings for her, so maybe they could be friends.

**___________________________________**

“Cade, I’m going to work.” She calls out. She wasn’t sure how she was going to serve with one arm in a sling, but she was getting antsy sitting at her apartment. After a long and tiring conversation, she got Cade to agree. He _had_ pointed out that being down an arm might make things difficult, when she didn't reply right away he thought he had won. That was until _she_ pointed out that she serves him at the apartment, so she really doesn't see why she shouldn’t get paid for it at work. He, of course huffed and accepted defeat.

“Okay. Don't forget you’re getting your shoulder checked today after your shift.” He replies coming out of his room. She nods in understanding.

“Any word on...” She trails off. 

“No. The answer is going to be no, until something changes. We have been over this.” Cade feels terrible, always having to say no. “I’m sorry.” He truly is and she knows he is. The already dim light in her eyes dims a little more. He looks over to the worn out book on the table and gets an idea.

* * *

**_Present…._ **

When he calms down enough for his thoughts to quiet, one thought still remains.

“Betts, what did you mean when you said it wasn’t an accident?” Betty stiffens immediately. Several emotions pass over the blonde’s face. Sadness and worry are amongst them but those aren't the emotions that catches his attention. The girl that has been through more than thought possible looks absolutely terrified. There is another emotion but he can’t identify it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I was wondering, if I were to post a chapter of an original work that is kind of inspired by riverdale if any one would read it. The work is a book I am working on but I wanted to see if it would be interesting to anyone from the riverdale fandom. Let me know in the comments.


	7. Chapter Six: Tidbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Cade. This is the start of the mystery plaguing our young lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

* * *

_“Betts, what did you mean when you said it wasn’t an accident?”_

* * *

A million things go through her head. She isn’t sure how to explain how she knows what she knows. The explanation is loaded with answers to many things. The question is can she explain without incident. Before she has a chance to answer, however, she is suddenly gone and replaced by his supposed girlfriend.

“Juggie! Are you okay? I’m here now.” Lacey coos. Apparently, Jughead’s grip on Betty loosened a bit after calming down which gave Lacey her chance to swoop in, much to Jughead’s dismay. Although Lacey is currently hugging him his eyes are still locked on the blonde angel. His heart constricts when he sees Betty trying to put on a brave face, but he can see it in her eyes, her heart is breaking. He still has a lot of questions and things aren’t adding up. He needs time to think, so he just lets it happen.

“Take this as a warning. Jughead moved on to someone better. So how about you do everyone a favor and leave. Just like you did three years ago. No one wants to see you anyway.” Her attention is stolen by another raven haired girl sending harsh whispers into Betty’s ear. Betty takes a deep breath, grabs Veronica by the arm and drags her out to the hall.

When they get there Veronica rips her arm away and practically snarls at Betty. “Look Bi-”

“Shut up Veronica!” Betty interrupts Veronica's next shot. “I get that you're hurt but if you wouldn’t mind getting off your high horse for five seconds and actually think about someone other than yourself for a change maybe you wouldn’t hurt so much. You are so focused on what you _believe_ to be fact, you are missing what _is_ fact.” Veronica goes to speak but Betty holds up her hand and silences her. “Fact one, you know nothing of what happened. I bet you didn’t even try. Fact two, Jughead’s father is in a hospital bed fighting for his life. So this is _really_ not the time for this anyway. So you are going to stop taking shots at me and pay attention to the person you claim to care about. If you can’t then go back to your stupid villa in California.” Betty walks away before Veronica can say anything. She doesn't realize her slip until she is halfway to the balcony for some much needed air.

**___________________________________**

"Hey Hun." She smiles at the term of endearment he always uses. Cade was born and raised in Baltimore, Maryland. He, like Archie, left for the Navy as soon as he got his diploma. 

Cade didn't have an easy life, his mother, Anne, was sick ninety percent of his life. His dad, Richard, was overworked and was rarely home. If he wasn't working he was out drinking and partying with his co-workers. He also suspected that his father was often doing more than just partying with said co-workers. Which left Cade taking care of his mother. At the age of 7 he learned how to sort her medications and make sure she took them. He learned how to cook at the age of 8. By the time he was 16 he knew her medical history by heart. He made her appointments, he took her to them, and he made sure he got her prescriptions. She would often get frustrated with the doctors, they could never figure out what was wrong so they would just prescribe her something for the symptoms and send her on her way. He was there for every single breakdown she had. Miraculously, when he was 18, she had a week, where she was feeling better. So they talked, they talked about how grateful she was to have him around, they talked about how school was. He didn’t want to talk about what was to happen after high school but she wasn’t having that. She may have been sick but she always was stubborn, so she got him to talk. He explained he was worried about what was next. If he left, who would take care of her? 

It was the second to last day of the week, when she got him to open up about what he wanted if he didn’t have to worry about taking care of her. It took some coaxing, but he ended up explaining that he liked helping people and a navy recruiter stopped by the school a few weeks prior and talked to him. He had explained his situation and that he loved helping those who need help to get on their feet. His girlfriend was with him and made sure to tell the recruiter Cade was like a savior to the bullied. The recruiter told him that if he was willing he could help him get a job that fit him perfectly. The plan was 5 years in the Navy and then he would be able to go into service as a U.S. Marshal for Witness Protection. Cade had said he would think about it, since he needed to take care of his mother. When he finished explaining, Anne was at a loss for words. She knew her son was meant for great things. He was smart and so very compassionate. So she told him she was proud of him all the time but to hear that he had a chance to do some real good in the world, well she was bursting with pride. She had to come up with a plan, the offer was too good to pass up. She told him it was getting later in the day so he should probably make dinner. He smiled, kissed her forehead and got to it. The conversation wasn’t brought up again. 

A day later she knew what needed to be done. 

* * *

_“Cade? Sweetie, can you come here?” She was sitting in the living room while Cade was doing his homework in his room. As soon as he heard his mother, he came out to see if she was okay._

_“You okay?” His immediate concern for her warmed her heart._

_“Yes yes. I’m fine. Sit down for a minute. I need to talk to you.”_

* * *

It turns out she had spent the whole night researching on how she could be taken care of so he could go live out his dream. Turns out her cousin was moving close by in a few weeks. Anne had called her that morning and explained everything. She was happy to help. She lived alone, so it would benefit them both. Cade wasn’t fond of the plan at first. He wasn’t sure if it was the greatest idea. His father wasn’t around much, but when he was, Richard didn't like them spending time with anyone outside of the family. Anne had gone on to explain he wouldn’t be a problem for much longer. Her cousin wasn't moving in with her, Anne was moving in with her cousin. After some convincing and a long phone call with her cousin, they had convinced him. He called the recruiter and said they were a go. A few weeks later he graduated, said goodbye to his mother, and left to be a hero. He would check in regularly and visit when he could. At the age of 19 he would get the phone call he was dreading ever since he left. Anne died on a bright beautiful Tuesday. Fortunately, she died peacefully in her sleep, but that detail didn’t make it hurt any less. After that he couldn't stand being in Maryland, he needed a change. A friend suggested getting a transfer to New York. He took it. That’s where he met Archie. They became like blood brothers.

When Archie got stationed in Iowa, Cade followed. A year later he got an offer he knew he couldn’t refuse. 

“Cade?” he heard an angelic voice interrupting his thoughts. He looked over to the blonde beside him, who had a small smile on her face. “Where’d ya go?” She questioned. He smiled and shook his head.

“Nowhere, J.” He sees her smile fall a bit. “What’s going through _your_ head?” He questions.

“Veronica.” He raises his eyebrow in question. “She’s right. He moved on. I blame my-” She is immediately cut off by Cade.

“No. Do not even go there. Don’t play the blame game. The only person to blame for your situation is _him_. Got it?” She takes a moment before she nods with a sigh. “What else?”

“Where I’m going to sleep.” She chuckles. 

“Ah, well, that is why you should be so happy that I’m here. I have that already figured out.” She laughs a bit more and he is delighted to hear it. She rarely laughs, she smiles a lot but it rarely reaches her eyes. “I talked to the doctor and explained…”He isn’t sure what the right word is for her situation. “I explained things. He said they have a private room where you can sleep until they need it.” He knows she has a certain disdain for hospitals but it was the best he could do for short notice. She nods sadly.

**_____________________**

What neither of them knew was that a certain raven haired man with piercing blue eyes had gone to look for a particular blonde angel after getting away from Lacey, who didn’t understand boundaries, only to come across a conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear. 

_‘Guess I’m sleeping here tonight.’_

**_____________________**

Jughead didn’t know it at the time but he would be grateful he had made that decision by morning.

**_____________________**

Elsewhere a very angry man is pacing in his office. His phone ringing brings him back to the present.

“Hello.” He answers gruffly.

“Now is that any way to talk to the person who just saved your skin?” A voice replies. He rolls his eyes.

“Yeah and how did you do that?” He sneers. The next words to be spoken through the phone changes his mood completely.

“I found her.”

**_____________________**

Jughead is trying to sleep on the uncomfortable couch in the waiting room when a frantic Cade rushes up to him.

“You need to come with me now!” Jughead jumps up immediately worried. Lacey wakes up as well.

“What’s going on Baby? Who are you?” He tries to contain a shutter when she calls him ‘Baby’

“Is it my dad?” Jughead asks, ignoring Lacey. Cade shakes his head.

“Just come with me.” He then turns to an approaching Lacey. “You stay here.” For an unknown reason Jughead senses tension coming from Cade when he speaks to Lacey.

It is when they are running to wherever Cade is leading him that he notices a bruise forming on the side of Cade’s face. He wonders how he got it, he gets the answer when they stop in front of a room where he hears the familiar cries.

_‘Betty.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I was wondering, if I were to post a chapter of an original work that is kind of inspired by riverdale if any one would read it. The work is a book I am working on but I wanted to see if it would be interesting to anyone from the riverdale fandom. Let me know in the comments.


	8. Chapter Seven: Don’t Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Life got in the way and it has been a crazy 6 months. I'm back though with more drama for Betty and Jughead.

"No! Stop! Please stop!" Jughead's heart is going into overdrive much like his brain. He is frozen at the door watching as the blonde before him tosses and turns, sobbing for something unseen to stop. He isn’t sure how to approach her without her freaking out more. His eyes catch on a nasty looking scar on her shoulder. It looks an an awfully lot lot like a-

"She was shot twice." Cade says, seeming to read Jughead's mind. He feels the color drain from his body. By Cade’s tone he can tell it was serious. The thought that he could have lost her and he wouldn’t have even known is heart stopping.

_All she can hear are the shots._

_20 minutes ago, Cade left to get take-out for their movie night._

"How long ago?" He whispers. His heart is pounding, watching her cry out for help. He wonders if this is what Archie meant when he said he might not be ready for answers.

_10 minutes ago the shots started._

"It's a long story. I can usually calm her down but this is the worst I have ever seen.” It didn’t go unnoticed to Jughead that he ignored the question. 

**___________________________________**

Cade remembers that day. The day he thought he failed her. The images of what he came home to that day are forever burned in his mind. In truth, the doctors said it was a miracle she survived. He knew she was a fighter. She was stronger than the best of them. He doesn’t really think she knows _how_ to give up. He blames a lot of people for what happened, unsurprisingly she only blames the shooters and of course herself. 

**___________________________________**

_The shots stop briefly. She can hear them walking around looking for something. She prays Cade will come home soon. She doesn’t have neighbors so she has to wait. If only she hadn’t left her phone in the kitchen. The footsteps sound like they are receding so she takes her chance. She crawls out of her hiding spot from behind the boxes under her bed. She quietly makes it to the kitchen when she hears someone on the phone._

_When all of this started she had made sure to pick up some survival skills. Luckily one of them being the ability to remember where every single thing in a room is. Like her phone, that is right above her head on the island she is currently hiding behind. She peeks around the corner to see two men arguing, she takes this as the chance to grab her phone. Unfortunately, they too have observational skills. They spot the movement and turn to see her, they immediately start shooting again._

_When they had spotted her she had already grabbed her phone so she made a dive for behind the couch._

_“_ Two bullets hit her on her way down to cover. When they saw blood pooling out from behind the couch they knew she had been hit. I guess they figured there was no way she could survive the shots so they left her for dead.” Cade had been explaining what he knew of that day. 

_She used the last of her energy to make a single call._

“What can I-” he is cut off when he hears a quiet murmur that throws him back to a night he thought was his mind playing a trick on him.

_“Juggie.”_

**___________________________________**

**_6 months ago…_ **

It was around 2 am when he was awoken by his phone. Usually he would ignore it but for an unknown reason he answered. 

“Hello?” He says groggily into the phone. At first all he can hear is laboured, heavy breathing on the other end. Then just as he is about to hang up he hears a faint whisper before the line goes dead.

_“Juggie.”_

**___________________________________**

He didn’t know what to think. So he immediately called his dad, listened to the lecture about the fact it was 2 o’clock in the morning, then proceeded to tell him about the phone call. F.P. told him he would look into it. A few days later he said it must have been a prank call and he imagined the whisper. It _was_ 2 o’clock in the morning so he took his dad’s word for it.

**___________________________________**

When Jughead heard his name it was like a switch flipped. He reached her in a few strides, climbed onto the bed and engulfed her into his arms. She struggled at first until she caught his scent. Pine and worn leather. As soon as she did, she relaxed and broke out into tears. Jughead tightened his hold as heart wrenching sobs wrecked through her tiny body. She keeps murmuring incoherent things between her sobs, while holding on to him like he is her life line. Maybe he is. When he finally catches something coherent his heart shatters. “Please don’t leave me.” She whimpers. It is then he makes a decision.

“Shhh. Shhh, Betts. It’s okay.” He tries to calm her. Her response is to hold him tighter and nuzzle her face into his neck, tears still streaming down her cheeks. He is trying to hold himself together. He can feel one of her bullet wounds under the thumb that is rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder. His heart is breaking at the thought that 6 months ago he almost lost her. He still wonders if he imagined the whisper of his name that night.

“J-Jug-gie?”

“Shh. Baby, I’m here. I'm right here.”

**___________________________________**

Half an hour later, she had finally calmed down. Her sobs turned into hiccups. Jughead was now spooning her from behind, still holding her tight. He wasn’t sure if she had woken up from her nightmare or just calmed down but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. Her hands are holding onto his arms that are wrapped tightly around her. He can still feel the scars on her palms that he had once kissed. Some feel fresh, and he immediately feels guilt. He didn’t want to leave her so he nuzzled his face into her hair and fell asleep.

Cade, who had watched the entire interaction, smiles to himself. He knew that Jughead was going to want answers but he knew that right now they didn’t matter. _‘One way or another J, you always seem to get your way.’_ He shakes his head at the thought. He quietly makes his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He is on his way back to the waiting area when he runs into Lacey, who had been looking for Jughead.

“Hey, you're the guy that took my boyfriend off somewhere. Do you know where I can find him? He really needs some sleep.” Cade restrains himself from rolling his eyes. She seemed _way_ to clingly for Jughead’s liking. Despite not ever meeting him, he feels like he knows him. The blonde, who Jughead is currently snuggled up to, has told him plenty about the once serpent king. Plus Archie hates her so he gets an earful from him too.

“Who’s your boyfriend? I don’t remember taking him anywhere.” He says playing dumb. She huffs in response.

“Jughead, you fool.” He laughs internally at the stupidity of the annoying girl who stands before him. 

“Jughead’s your boyfriend? He hasn’t mentioned you.” Cade decides to try and help him and his blonde companion. For an unknown reason he gets a bad vibe from this Lacey chick.


	9. Chapter Eight: Ran Out On Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens

The next morning Jughead reluctantly leaves a sleeping Betty to go check on his dad. On his way he bumped into Cade, who had told him Lacey was asleep in the waiting room. Jughead had said thank you and continued to his dad’s room not really bothered. He could swear he heard a chuckle come from Cade but chose to ignore it. While sitting at FP’s bedside, Jughead thinks back to last night’s events. Before last night he just wanted answers, now he _needs_ them. _‘Things aren’t adding up.’_

“Hey Jug.” He turns at the sudden voice to find Veronica. He smiles a little.

“Hey V.” She smiles at the nickname and walks in to take a seat next to him.

“When did you get in?” She asks curiously. She wants to make sure her ex-bestie hasn’t caused him any damage. She wishes she would just go back to whatever hole she crawled out of.

“Never left.” At the raise of the raven girl’s eyebrow, he elaborates. “I slept here.” 

“Where? The waiting room? Wow, that must have been one comfy couch. You look the most rested you have been in a while.” She replies with a chuckle. He studies the girl he deems a close friend. He knows how she feels about Betty. He understands, he does, but she had been quick three years ago to say Betty ghosted everyone. Despite his pain of her leaving, he has always had a feeling there may be more to the case of Betty’s disappearance. Turns out he might be right.

“I started out on the couch.” He pauses. He decides he isn’t ashamed about helping Betty and sleeping next to her. No matter how much pain they cause each other he still gets his best sleep next to her. “I ended up in the room where Betty is staying.” He can feel the anger coming off of Veronica but he doesn’t care. Betty needed him, and if he was being honest he needed her. Before Veronica can say anything in response, Vixey followed by Cade comes rushing in. He looks worried. Vixey whimpers when she doesn't spot her owner.

“J?” He asks frantically, not thinking. Taking in all the clues, especially Vixey, Jughead immediately knows who he is looking for, Veronica on the other hand does not. He will have to ask why he calls Betty ‘J’ later.

“I’m sorry sir, you have the wrong room.” Veronica says in a fake sweet tone. Cade ignores her and looks straight to Jughead. 

“I can’t find her. She was asleep and then she was gone.” Jughead is about to speak when Veronica interrupts again.

“Sir, you have the wrong room!” She sounds annoyed which irks Jughead to no end. Cade continues to ignore the raven princess. 

“Call Archie. I’ll look for her with Vix. Okay?” Jughead speaks up before Veronica can say anything else.

**___________________________________**

Betty wakes up a few minutes after Jughead leaves. At first she thinks she dreamt that Jughead was there but when she looks over she sees that she indeed had a visitor. He had left a note explaining where he went. She smiles to herself. _‘He still cares.’_

“Are you sick or something?” Betty jumps at the unexpected voice. She looks over to find the girl that now owns her soulmate's heart. _Lacey._ Betty takes a moment to study her. She can immediately tell she has to be from the west coast somewhere. She has beautifully tanned skin, silky hair, and light brown eyes to match. Betty is startled out of her thoughts by a scoff coming from the girl. Lacey is tapping her foot impatiently. 

“I’m not sick.” Betty finally answers. Lacey rolls her eyes.

“Whatever. Why is my boyfriend so interested in you?” Betty internally flinches at the word _boyfriend_. “Also why does Ronnie hate you so much? I mean you must be terrible to get such a sweetheart like her to hate you.” 

“It's complicated.” Betty sighs. “Did you happen to see a tall guy with a crew cut? Kinda looks like he just got out of the military? Might have a white husky with him?” Betty asks, trying to change the subject. For an unknown reason she feels on edge. 

“Wait you know that imbecile? He tried hiding my Juggie from me.” Lacey whines. She huffs when her phone dings. She looks at it and suddenly her whole demeanor changes. She looks back up and smiles. “You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” She says sweetly. “Also, I think I did see the guy you described.”

**___________________________________**

Jughead and Cade have looked everywhere it seems with no luck. 

“Jughead, we need to find her.” Cade says. It was fascinating to Jughead to watch Cade’s protectiveness towards Betty. He wonders if this is what he seems like to others. 

“I know, she has to be here somewhere.” Jughead replies, trying to be optimistic.

“What are you two even doing? Jug, you don't even know this guy or this ‘J’ he is looking for.” Veronica finally got tired of being out of the loop so she went to look for them. 

“Veronica, someone is missing and I'm going to help.” Jughead says sternly. She rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Always the knight in shining armour, I know. What I don't understand is why this is so important.” 

“It’s Betty.” He says, like it explains everything. Which in his mind, it _does_. Veronica scoffs at that.

“I’m sure this is just another one of her games.” She responds. “I can tell you exactly what is going on. She is just stringing you along like always.”

“You haven’t a clue as to what is actually going on.” Cade finally speaks up. His tone sounds deadly. Before anyone can respond to him, Vixey suddenly looks alert. Her ears are perked up like she hears something. Two seconds later she runs towards the stairs they passed a few minutes ago. Jughead and Cade immediately followed. Veronica stayed where she was, refusing to be played by Betty.

When they find her, she looks almost catatonic. She is curled up in the closet under the stairs staring at the wall across from her. She looks over to Cade with her bloodshot eyes. He stiffens.

“You’re too late.” She whispers.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago** _

“You thought you could get rid of me? I'll always find you.” Those were the last words she heard before everything went black.

When she woke up two days later, she knew everything was about to change. 

* * *

Jughead picks her up and starts walking back to her room, Cade following close behind. Veronica sees them walking towards where she assumes Betty was staying, so she follows. They pass Lacey, but Jughead ignores her for the sake of the now completely silent blonde is his arms.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk some sense into him.” Veronica says to Lacey before she quickly catches up to the boys. 

When they get to the room Jughead gently places her down on the bed. At one point she had fallen asleep in his arms. Veronica rolls her eyes at his actions. She signals for him to meet her outside. He kisses Betty's forehead and follows Veronica out quietly closing the door.

“Are you out of your mind? Stop falling for her pathetic games.” She hates Betty Cooper. She is a backstabbing witch without a heart. “All she has ever done is manipulate people into thinking she is actually innocent. I find it interesting she knows about my villa in California. Innocent my a-”

“Have you actually stopped to ask yourself how it makes any sense for her to just ghost everyone she has ever cared about? Have you noticed that she has changed a lot since you last saw her. You call _her_ selfish and self-centered but yet you know nothing. She knows about California because she was there trying to find somewhere to live.” Cade was sick and tired of her so called best friend bashing her for no reason. “I get you’re bitter because of the whole cheating thing. But you have had a pretty great life and you are completely missing it because you are holding a grudge. Archie wasn’t ready to settle down so he sabotaged himself. She was scared and did the same. All that girl in there has ever wanted was for the people around her to be happy.” Jughead didn't miss the agravatied tone Cade had towards Veronica. 

“He has a girlfriend who he loves and she is trying to manipulate him into che-” Veronica starts, ignoring everything Cade said, but is interrupted by a very annoyed Jughead. 

“Okay so let me get this straight. You have never heard me call Lacey my girlfriend but you assume she is based off of the word of a girl you just met and assume I love her based on who knows what. Real nice Veronica.” Jughead was tired of Veronica _always_ bringing up Lacey. 

“Jughead! She broke you, she-”

“She nearly died, Veronica!”

“Good! I wish she had.” With that Veronica walks away. 

**___________________________________**

She was running out of time. Cade knew he needed help and it was inevitable for them to end up in Riverdale. He was hoping when they did make it there her friends would help but all they have done so far is break her even more. Problem is he had gotten news that someone had figured out she is in Riverdale. They were going to make a move. Soon.


End file.
